Vibration motors are used in a wide variety of applications, including many electronic devices. As examples, vibration motors are used in tablet or laptop computers, cell phones, smart phones, PDAs, portable media/music players, and watches. In certain such devices, there are limited options for placement of such vibration motors, due to various reasons, e.g., the devices have internal space constraints and/or the device's functionality may be impeded or disrupted by the vibration motor, and/or the vibration motor may drain limited battery-sourced energy capacity. Accordingly, a need exists for technologies that provide enhanced options for placement and use of vibration motors in such devices, particularly devices having a small form factor or otherwise constrained internal space.
Moreover, a need exists for vibration motors for use in electronic devices, which motors are able to withstand more extreme conditions employed in the device's fabrication. For example, a need exists for vibration motors that, in a fabrication process, can withstand a molding process implicating high pressure and/or temperature, including pressures ranging up from, e.g., 3000 psi.
The present device and method are provided to address the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior vibration motors. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.